Vehicle manufacturers strive to improve the quality of vehicles by reducing tolerances and improving fit and finish. Assembly of the front end of a vehicle involves assembling together multiple components such as the front fascia, headlamps, grille, and the like. Manufactured parts are made within tolerances but assembling multiple parts together is subject to tolerance stack-up that can lead to unsatisfactory fit and finish.
Service operations for repairing damage to the front end of a vehicle may also be adversely affected if the sheet metal replacement parts are not made to exact tolerances. Variation in part sizes and shapes may impact the final appearance of the vehicle after repair.
This disclosure is directed to the above problems and other problems as summarized below.